


A Lifetime Of Memories

by julienwrites



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julienwrites/pseuds/julienwrites
Summary: Prompts from Tumblr, compiled.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Sleeping In + Neck Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post my ficlets/prompts here so they can be all together!   
> Any prompts can be directed to @lickrustdavid on Tumblr :)

Since moving to the new apartment, Monday has become pancake day. With the store being closed Mondays, it means that David and Patrick can take a little time for themselves, not be so rushed and busy. They usually take the day to head out to Elmdale; which has the only Whole Foods for miles, to go grocery shopping. Well, no, Patrick mostly goes grocery shopping, while David points out every bread he wants, then looks at the wines or cheeses they have in stock that week. 

Because Patrick has a kitchen to himself now and doesn’t have to share with Ray, they’re able to establish Pancake Monday fairly soon after the change in address. Patrick wakes up before David and makes pancakes and bacon, brews his tea and David’s coffee, then slips back into bed with a tray and they share a plate stacked high, maple syrup drenching the food. 

This morning, however, David wakes up and feels Patrick’s body close, one arm flung over his own, both pairs of legs tangled together. Gravitating toward the warmth of the other body, David snuggles up close, pressing his face into his fiance’s shoulder. It doesn’t occur to him that he’s supposed to smell bacon wafting through the air, or that the griddle should be sizzling. He falls back asleep, the apartment quiet and still. 

When he awakes again, David moves his hand to find his phone. Patrick’s still next to him, so it’s still early, but when he finally brings the screen close, the white digital numbers read ‘10:22′. Frowning, David drops a kiss to Patrick’s head, before nuzzling his shoulder. “ _Paaaatrick_ ,” he mumbles, still trying to wake up, “Patrick, wake up. M’hungry.” 

When his fiance finally stirs, David looks at him, hair a little floppy as he pouts. “Patrick, it’s almost 10:30 and I require feeding or I’ll shrivel up and die. You don’t want your fiance to shrivel up and die like a raisin do you?” David says dramatically, making Patrick gaze at him with that fond expression. It sometimes makes David’s chest ache at the love and kindness that he can practically feel rolling off of his husband to be. 

“Mm, wouldn’t want that. I think my mom would be disappointed,” Patrick whispers, voice a little raspy from sleep. Rolling over, he pulls David back close to him, giving him a kiss. “Plus, people might start talking about how our sex life works.” 

“Patrick,” the whine echos through the room. “I thought we agreed no kisses before we brush our teeth,” David wrinkles his nose, eyes squinting. 

“Fine, no mouth kisses,” Patrick’s tone is mischievous, and David can’t get a word out before the man is kissing down his jaw slowly, finally getting to his neck. Patrick presses kisses everywhere, nuzzling at his adams apple a little before his lips find the space below his ear, toward his jaw. He sucks at the skin lightly, feeling David squirm a little. 

“Oh..this, _hmmm_ …” David doesn’t think he can say a full sentence, instead opting to shift even closer. 

“Just a few more kisses, than we can make pancakes,” Patrick’s tone is assuring and innocent, something that makes David whine again,.

“Are you saying you’d rather wait for pancakes?” 

And that’s not fair, David thinks, because food and sex are his two favorite things. Sitting up takes a great deal of mental strength, but he does, and Patrick drops on last kiss to his soft skin. “We’ve slept in long enough. Pancakes and bacon time.” 

“And _eggs_?” 

“ _And_ eggs, David. Come on, before you shrivel up.” 


	2. Needing A Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Really Needing a Hug Kind Of Hug - Set immediately after Merry Christmas, Johnny Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @lickrustdavid

Patrick’s quiet, as they all sit around on the motel beds, talking and eating and messing with gifts. Stevie and Patrick had been invited by David the previous night to come be with them on Christmas, but they’d both declined, not wanting to intrude. Mr.Rose had overheard and insisted, telling them they were both basically family anyway, to which they had agreed. All in all, it’s been a great day, filled with more fun than any Rose can remember having on Christmas. David especially, having his boyfriend and best friend there with him, feels overwhelmed. 

David looks at his boyfriend, who’s sitting on his bed with Stevie, as he walks back from having grabbed more cookies. He can tell something’s wrong. Patrick’s been getting steadily more quiet and withdrawn, and David wonders if it’s something he’s done, or said. Standing next to him, he grabs his boyfriends hand. “Hey….come outside with me a minute?” 

Brow furrowing, Patrick gets up and follows, lacing their fingers together as they shut the door and stand out in the cold, snow falling. David gets close, making sure they’re both under the cover so snow doesn’t hit them. “What’s going on….you seem upset.” 

Patrick looks at him and David’s stomach clenches. What if he wants to break up with him? What if he hated his present and-

“I miss my parents.” 

Oh. _Oh_. That’s not what David is expecting him to say, and the tenseness in his shoulders dissipates. He then feels his chest tighten a little, seeing Patrick sad. He’s looking at the ground, not at David, looking small. Not knowing exactly what to say, and not wanting to fuck it up, David wraps his arms around Patrick tightly, bringing him in for a hug that he can tell, now, Patrick’s been craving the whole day. His mind flashes to all the little touches Patrick had been leaving, and he feels guilty for just putting it all together. 

“How about we face time them?” David finally suggests, starting to pull back. He’s stopped when Patrick just follows him, head still buried in David’s shoulder. 

“Just let me hug you a little longer.” 


	3. Sweater Weather + Made Me Think of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sweater Weather + It Made Me Think of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @lickrustdavid

Sweater Weather + It Made Me Think Of You 

\+ + +

It’s overcast and chilly as they walk around downtown Elmdale, trees blowing in the wind as the leaves fall from them, covering the sidewalk and roads. It’s picturesque, walking with fingers laced together and window shopping, David with his coffee and Patrick with his tea. They pass a store that seems to be a boutique of sorts, but it’s also got a pride flag in the window, and before Patrick can even _see_ it, David’s pulling them in. 

It’s small but nice, and there’s a bunch of fun little knick knacks and key chains, shirts and accessories throughout. There’s a bunch of different books on one wall, and soon both boys are browsing on their own. David doesn’t realize how long he’s been browsing until Patrick walks over, kissing his cheek. “You ready to head out? We’ve been in here for half an hour, and we still need to go grocery shopping.” 

“Oh, yeah. We should come back some time,” David thanks the man at the desk and follows his fiance out. They continue walking, and then Patrick pauses them, pulling a small black bag out of the large pocket inside his jacket. David’s brow furrows. 

Reaching inside, Patrick takes out a small [**pin**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fheckinunicorn.com%2Fcollections%2Fenamel-pins%2Fproducts%2Fim-a-pan-enamel-pin&t=NmM1YWViMDUwNTM1YTkzN2IwOGNhNjA4ZTk2ZDhhMWM0YmFjNDY1NyxnR2pMbHRXSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHuWXmXL1T0_nBq0L66vZFg&p=https%3A%2F%2Flickrustdavid.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619206769677385728%2Ffor-the-soft-prompts-8-and-19-together&m=0). It’s a pan with eggs in it, but the pan is colored blue and pink. He hands it to David, who looks at it with confusion. It’s just eggs. “I’m sorry, what the fuck _is_ this?” 

Patrick rubs at the back of his neck, getting a little shy and blushy, and David always loves when he gets flustered. 

“It’s a pan…” he trails off. “It made me think of you.” 

“Because I like eggs?” 

“Because you’re pansexual David,” Patrick laughs, kissing his cheek. Oh. David moves them so he can actually give his fiance a proper kiss, wind whipping around them. 

“I love you, you dork.” 

“Love you too, David.” 


	4. Reading Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has reading glasses, David kind of goes crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @lickrustdavid

It’s rare for Patrick to need at assistance of his reading glasses. His presbyopia is very subtle, but today, when all he’s done is look at a computer screen, only to then switch to a spreadsheet, his eyes are worn out. Rubbing them, he sighs, knowing the glasses are his only option if he wants to finish getting the inventory spreadsheet together. Pushing the chair over to his bag, he finds the black case he keeps them in and pulls them out. 

They’re simple rectangular frames, dark tortoise patterned, with a prescription of 1.50, almost the lowest possible. Slipping them on, Patrick looks back at the spreadsheet and can instantly tell the difference. The numbers are sharper, lettering slightly bigger and easier to read. He finishes up most of the paper before heading to the floor to show David, glasses still perched on his face. 

“Hey, so, the numbers seem to be g-” 

“What…..what’s on your face?” David asks, looking at him with an unreadable expression, sitting on the counter. Patrick frowns and takes his glasses off, suddenly self conscious. He drops them in the front pocket on his button down, shrugging. 

“They’re my reading glasses. I don’t really need them often,” he explains, feeling embarrassed. “I know they don’t look good on me.” 

When he looks back up from the floor, David is staring at him still. “Is this a joke? Are you joking? Patrick,” he holds his arms out, able to grab his fiance to pull him close. “You look….so hot with those on. Like a sexy professor or something,” David’s voice is gravelly, like he can’t swallow. 

“Is…this is a _thing_ for you, isn’t it?” David’s smile is teasing, amused as he presses a kiss to David’s lips. “I guess I can start wearing them a little more.” David takes the glasses out of Patrick’s pocket and opens them, carefully slipping them onto his face. 

“Do I get a good grade?” 

Patrick can’t help the laugh that comes out, shaking his head at David’s ridiculousness. “I may have to take you into my office, show you the right what to do it.” he shrugs, kissing him again. They break apart quickly when a customer walks in. Picking his clipboard up, Patrick winks at David and goes back to the backroom. 


End file.
